It is generally known to apply a synthetic material such as an expandable material, a structural material, a foamable material or the like to an article of manufacture for imparting strength, acoustic damping characteristics or the like to the article. Such synthetic materials are frequently used in articles such as buildings, containers, automotive vehicles or the like. For application purposes and for other reasons, it may be desirable for one surface of such a synthetic material to be tacky while another surface of the material is substantially non-tacky. For example, and without limitation, an individual applying a synthetic material to an article typically desires a non-tacky surface appropriate for handling of the synthetic material and a tacky surface for adhering the material to an article. Such synthetic materials, however, can present difficulties. For example, the materials may be difficult to form, may cause substantial amounts of waste or the like. As another example, it may be difficult for the materials to maintain their adhesive properties. Thus, there is a need for a synthetic material having at least one tacky surface and at least one substantially non-tacky surface wherein the material overcomes one or more of the difficulties of prior synthetic materials.